The present invention relates to sign structures and more particularly to commercial, display signs having a translucent sign face mounted on a box or central housing within which a lighting source may be provided.
Presently, various commercial signs are available for use in advertising at stores, malls and the like. Generally, these signs include a rectangular box supporting a lighting source such as one or more fluorescent tubes. The box includes a face formed from a translucent material. Information, advertising and such is printed on the sign face. The signs may be single or double sided. Single-sided signs are generally mounted directly on the wall of a building Double-sided signs are mounted on a support post or other structure.
Typically, such commercial signs are fabricated from aluminum extrusions. The signs may be provided in standard sizes or custom sizes merely by cutting standard extrusions and assembling the components to form the sign structure. Available systems are not readily adapted to either flexible face or rigid face constructions. In addition, available systems are relatively complex providing difficulties both in assembly and in general maintenance. Difficulties are presented in servicing the signs, such as when replacing the light or when replacing the sign face. Present systems suffer from relatively high cost, assembly and maintenance problems.
A need exists for a component sign system which has reduced complexity and which standardizes to a greater extent the individual components resulting in easier manufacture and easier adaptation to custom situations. A need further exists for a system which will accommodate a wide variety of different types and sizes of sign faces and which provides retrofit capabilities, ease of assembly, installation and repair.